One Last Dance
by LovelyWickedDescet
Summary: Sebastian decides to have one last dance with his dear young master.


**Note:**Please listen to Lacrimosa (2nd ending theme to Kuroshitsuji) while reading this.

**~One Last Dance~**

A bow and a curtsy and he holds out his hand. The other takes it into a light grip as they start to dance. A sweet melody flows through the air. Around them as they danced. The smell of cinder and ash, and a hint of lavender still floated through the air. He smiled calmly down to his partner, a vibrant red shined in his eyes as he twirled his young partner.

The smaller of the two said nothing but stared up into the crimson colored eyes, empty, unloving, soulless. Nothing at all, just cold. Pale skin shown with the gloomy colored atmosphere. Another swirl, a dip and another step over some ruble. The small child held lightly to the older, leaning against the broad chest covered in a silken leather. Not a smile, not a thing from the child as he leans there holding on like he's grasping thin air.

Sebastian smiles as the arm wrapped around the thin waist pulls the child closer. The room they were in, once full of ruble, pictures burned, and glass scattered. Now was alive, and well back when it was perfect. Back when their contract was still in takt. The smell of lavender strong without the sent of ash and cinders. Looking down he saw the soulless boy's eyes, cold yet stern, strong and ready for any challenge thrown at him. A smirk as he twirled he and his partner to the melody only they could hear.

Memories of old danced along with them, bring back a smile to the ex-butler lips. Squeezing his master's hand in his, as he listened to the old memories flood by and by. Until finally reaching the last of them all, the melody slowed, signalling its end. Vibrant red eyes opened again, looking down quickly he saw his once lively master now smile up at him, not with a fake but with a true, true smile. They stopped once the music ended. His dear little master leaning up, up to his ear. Whispering something before the world around turned back into burnt ruins.

Slitted eyes snapped opened, looking down quickly notice that they had finally stopped. A smirk catching on his lips as he leaned down and took the soulless child in his arms. Sharp black nails lightly touched the pale cheek, eyes observing, remembering every fine detail of this once beautiful boy's features.

A memory flooded to mind, as he remembered their last moments together before this.

_'Then young master.. it is time.'_

_He could feel the small child slightly shake as his lips leagered mere inches from his own. A devious smirk playing on his lips. Red eyes flashing watching for any hesitation any sort of thought of escape. None, oh his dear young master was an interesting one indeed. Without a moments more, he locked his lips to the boys, tounge develed into the the sweet, sweet mouth as his nails bit into the skin, tearing the supple flesh, loving the warmth the blood, oh how lovely this was. The taste of the boy's soul flooded his mouth all too soon for his like, easing itself down his throat, and into his newly statified stomach. _

_Pulling apart, he licked off any of the sweet taste of the boy's soul on his lips, before feeling small hand grip his shoulders. Surprised he looked down to see the supposedly dead boy clinging onto him, one last time his mouth had moved whispering something only the demon could hear, one last time his eyes though milky shown with determination of a challenge. _

The demon smirked, as he unnoticeable touched the colorless lips, milky eyes now closed eyes he put the boy to rest. Standing up, he stepped on something, that cracked under his foot. Looking down once more he noticed a now broken picture frame of the first picture he and his master took together. Picking it up he examined the picture more closely. " Hm.. so you did treasure it young master, how very lowly of you." a smiled as he stood, picture still in hand.

_' Good-bye Sebastian...'_

Ciel's last words seemed to ring out of the ruins and echoed within his ears, just before all that could be heard was the sound of rain dropped hitting the chard walls, and ruble, and that of a body in its final resting place.

With one last look at the picture he to whispered " and good-bye to you to Ciel, my dear little master." before walking off into the darken woods, leaving the site, and dead body behind forever more.

**_Fin_**

**A/N: **I'm sorry if this seemed rush, but I was in a hurry to post it up before the end of this year. This story had made me cry everytime it would pop up. So I just decided to go ahead and write it. Sorry its short or not to your liking but I would appreciate your thoughts on this. Thank you. R&R

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no I do not own Kuroshitsuji (no matter how much I wished.)


End file.
